Quand la grenouille devient papillon
by McCartneyQc
Summary: La douleur devant la mort !


Il a des moments ou il faut s'avoir se retirer. Il n'a pas su lire les signes, il était donc prit dans un engrenage de douleur et de doute. Comment pouvait-il vivre sans elle ? Comment respirer ? Pour qui vivre maintenant ? Il n'était pas capable de penser raisonnablement, que même s'il était partit du poste 12 plus tôt, cette situation aurait sûrement eu lieux. Mais il devait trouver un coupable, et le coupable c'était elle, Beckett.

Beaucoup plus facile de mettre la faute sur les autres, au lieux de se regarder le nombril.

Mais le vrai coupable, était celui qui avait tirer, celui qui lui avait prit la vie. Celui qui d'un coup de feu, lui avait voler la prunelle de ses yeux. Trouver la raison, serait s'enfoncer encore plus dans des suppositions.

C'était une magnifique journée, une journée qui lui ressemblait. Douce, lumineuse, parfaite. C'était une journée parfaite, sauf pour les gens réunit autour d'un cercueil durant l'enterrement. Tout le monde pleurait, se rappelant d'elle comme étant la personne la plus parfaite, la plus gentille. Tout le monde sauf Richard Castle.

Lui ne pleurait pas.

Avait-il vraiment réalisé qu'il avait tout perdu ? Il sembla avoir oublié qu'il l'avait si bien connu. Pourquoi aucune larmes ne coulait sur ses joue ? Pourtant il l'aimait tellement, et l'aimerait toujours. Il est tellement triste de penser que plus jamais il allait la revoir, mais sa tristesse ne provoquait aucun larme. Les larmes ne prouvent-ils pas juste la tristesse ?

Non, il en était incapable. Trop de colère circulait dans ses veines pour pouvoir la pleurer. Pourtant c'était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, c'était toute sa vie. Mais il était encore au stade du déni, il ne pouvait pas croire que plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Il se dit qu'en rentrant chez lui, elle allait surgir devant lui, lui fessant reproche, ou tout simplement lui souriant. Il était la, souriant, évoquant tout leurs souvenir. Leurs peines, leurs folie. Il se mordit les lèvres, tremblant tout a coup, avec la peur au ventre. Car dans la vie, on ne peut qu'oublier…

Non jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier, il avait pour l'instant juste oublier de pleurer.

Alors la colère reprit le dessus, il s'approcha du trou, ou bientôt elle allait reposer a jamais. Tout les regard était sur lui, et avec une voix douce, avec sa voix de tout les jours.

- Comment as-tu pu quitter sans moi ? Je t'en supplie, dis un mot ! Répond moi ! Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de te revoir ? Est-ce que je mérite tout ça ? Je t'en pris, j'aimerais réentendre ta belle voix. Reviens, je te donnerai ma vie pour que tu reste. Tu es tellement tout pour moi. Je ne supporterai pas ma vie, ni ma mort. Je n'arrêterai pas de t'aimer si fort. Il aurait fallu que j'arrête le temps pour te sauver. Je t'aime Alexis, ma chère petite fille adorée. Chérie tu aurais eu 18 ans, et ce jours la je serai que moi et mon verre a la maison…

La mer se trouva au bord de ses cils, ravageant ses yeux d'une ombre d'amertume. La pensée qui fait déborder le vase de sa tristesse. Une goutte tombe, glissant le long de sa joue et se faufilant entre ses lèvres. C'était salé, comme la douleur qui le ronge. Une autre glisse, puis deux autres, un océan sembla se former sur son visage. Il tomba a genoux, a côté de la nouvelle demeure de sa fille, une demeure en bois, ou il n'aura ni rire, ni pleure.

Il pleurait, c'était loin d'être libérateur, car la vérité venait de le frapper a plein fouet. Le hurlement était lui d'une tel douleur, d'un désespoir sans fin. Il n'avait plus le courage de vivre, il ne voulait pas lutter tout les jours pour survivre. Mais il sait que de la haut, sa fille pouvait le voir, en tout cas, il espérait fortement que c'était vrai. Et il aimerait pas la décevoir.

Meredith, la mère d'Alexis, aida le père a se relever. Ils était le support physique l'un de l'autre. La seule trace de leurs union venait a jamais de disparaître.

Il cercueil, disparut dans le trou funeste qu'était sa demeure présentement, sous la terre. Supporta nos pas, nous gardant solide sur eux.

Rick donna un coup de pied sur la terre, pour commencer a mettre la terre sur sa fille. Ce fut trop pour lui, voir la terre recouvrir de plus en plus son bébé, il s'effondra de nouveau, en crisse de larme et de cris.

C'est a se moment que Katherine Beckett se permit d'avancer vers lui, de se laisser tomber a ses côté. Il s'accrocha tout de suite a elle, hurlant, criant, pleurant tout son âme.

Beckett, sut qu'elle devait trouver les mots pour qu'il ait un espoir. Même si elle sait qu'il ne reverra jamais Alexis, et qu'il faudra du temps pour guérir les plaies. Elle se promit qu'elle allait se guérir avec lui…

_Suite de mon Os *pilule pour une grenouille morte_


End file.
